


Gummy Worms

by seok_hoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lmao at seokmydick dont ask, pls help, we need more seokwoo, where are the other seokwoo fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seok_hoon/pseuds/seok_hoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo was definitely not in love. Definitely not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gummy Worms

**Author's Note:**

> after making a SeokWoo thread on twitter i decided that this was needed. The world needs it.

Wonwoo wasn't in love. No. He definitely wasn't in love. Yes, Seokmins smile was bright enough to light up a room and yes he looked best laughing at Wonwoo’s lame jokes but no. He was definitely not in love. 

 

“Wonwoo hyung did you hear me?” Seokmin clicked his fingers in front of the elders face with that smile that made Wonwoo want to fly out a window.

“Huh, what?” he was immediately pulled out of his thoughts.

“i said-” Seokmin started, rolling his eyes at having to repeat himself. “We should hang out at my house today”

Wonwoo cleared his throat to stop his voice from wavering. 

“Uh..sure, I’ll be over as soon as I go home and change” 

“Hey..what's wrong you've been acting all weird” 

“N-No i haven't..what are you saying?” the older laughs lightly punching Seokmins arm earning a suspicious look from the younger.

“We’ll talk about it when you come over” he says as he grabs his bags and waves at the black-haired boy.

Shit.

 

Wonwoo collapses on his bed when he gets home, still an hour before he should be at Seokmins. Okay, now i need to make up a reason as to why I've been acting weird lately. Uhm I've just been trying to convince myself i'm not in love with you. Totally normal right? I know, I’ll just say I've been having visions of an apocalyptic future-who wouldn't believe that? The older ran his hands over his face and got up to change into a tightish black shirt and black jeans. Seokmin will have a field day over this, “where are you going, a funeral?” “feeling emo again hyung?”

Wonwoo laughed to himself, he knew Seokmin so well it was almost scary. He was there when Seokmin started wearing pants instead of pull-ups, when he started to like mushrooms instead of throwing them off his plate, when he got into the college he wanted (which just so happened to be Wonwoo’s). The two had experienced almost every step in life together which was why Wonwoo found it so hard to come to terms with his feelings. He was totally convinced Seokmin saw them as brothers.

 

Seokmin swung the door open and greeted his best friend with a bone crushing hug that made Wonwoo’s face heat up. “What's this? Are you going to a funeral or something?” he said, gesturing to Wonwoo’s clothes. The older rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Shut up” he retorted as he slapped the younger's arm.

“Don't start crying again its only a joke Wonwoo-” Seokmin didn't even have time to finish his sentence before the older was chasing him shouting “I had something in my eye last time I wasn't even crying!” 

 

The two ended up under a huge blanket watching The Avengers for the thousandth time which of course was Wonwoo’s idea. 

“So...why have you been acting so weird Wonwoo?- i'm not the only one that noticed”

Damn, I thought he forgot about that. Apocalyptic visions sounds a bit stupid now.

Wonwoo tried to think of something to say while Seokmin opened a packet of gummy worms, shoving them into his mouth. He turned to the older with a single worm dangling from his mouth. He looks so cute shit, who bought his ass gummy worms?

Fuck it.

“Well...I'm sort of in love with you and i have been for the past year..?” he rushes out squeezing his eyes shut in the process. He pried open one eye to glance at Seokmin who was still eating the gummy worms except his jaw was slack and a couple had fallen out. “Eww, that's so gross, they have all your spit on them you need to clean-” 

“You..love..me..?” the younger managed to choke out despite the saliva-covered gummy worms hanging from his mouth.

“Pshhht, no..who said that?” 

“Uhh, You just did” Seokmin stated breaking out into a fit of giggles whilst Wonwoo just wanted to disappear from existence, hiding himself under the blanket. 

The younger pulled it back and ruffled Wonwoo’s hair, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

“You should have just said so” he leant down closer to the older whispering “I love you too”

 

 

“Can i call you WonWon?”

“Can i call you Seokmydick?” 

The younger's face falls, a pout making its way onto his lips. “Then no you can't call me WonWon, its disgusting” 

“But I like it, its cute!” 

Wonwoo throws a leftover gummy worm towards the boy.

“Its not its ugly!”

“How can a name be ugly Hyung, you're so stu-”

Wonwoo grabs the brown-haired boy getting him into the headlock.

“I'm so what?” He asked, and Seokmin could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“You're so..stu..pendous? Stupendous! Yes i was going to say stupendous jheeze” Seokmin breathes a sigh of relief as the older lets him go, his trademark smile making its way back as Wonwoo places a small peck on his cheek.

“You can call me WonWon once, and once only so think about it carefully”

The room fills with the sounds of Wonwoo squealing as Seokmin litters his face with kisses.


End file.
